


A Second Chance

by the_red_one1223



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/M, I want some freaking fluff between these two and I barely even know the characters!, I'm giving us the origin story of how these two met that Penders didn't give us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_red_one1223/pseuds/the_red_one1223
Summary: Elias Acorn, the once prince of the Kingdom of Acorn, had run away from home. Perhaps the sleepy town of Feral Forest is the place he was looking for in a new life.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know I showed the version on a google doc, but I still plan on posting the story on here and on my DA at some point.

Elias felt conflicted as he strolled through the forest. It’s been a week since he fled from his previous life and while it was liberating, he couldn't help but be at war with himself. Was running away really such a great idea? He was a prince, it was expected of him to lead the kingdom and the citizens to a brighter new era in the place of his father.

 

But how could he do that if all he could bring was disappointment? He could practically feel everyone’s eyes judging him for not restoring General Armand D’Coolette’s sense of being, all of them probably thinking ‘this is our future king?’ It was...depressing and suffocating and embarrassing and it was just piling up and up and up-

 

The squirrel yelped as he suddenly got yanked back by his neck. He turned around and rolled his eyes. Really? His cape got caught on a branch? He sighed and undid the clasps. Not like he needed a cape anyways, but then again, it had been keeping him warm the last few nights since autumn was approaching.

 

“First thing I’m doing when I find civilization is buying a new set of clothes and a traveler’s pack,” he muttered to himself as he got to work on freeing his cape. He paused as his stomach rumbled quite loudly. “And perhaps a decent meal,” he amended, recalling that his rations that he took with were dwindling rapidly. Sure, he could survive on his own, heck he was raised by his surrogate parents, one of who was an expert in survival skills no less, but there was something about having a warm meal by the fire, surrounded by friends and loved ones…

 

_ “And yet, here I am, trying to the be first prince-turned-hermit; I’m surely doing my ancestors proud,” _ he mused. A final tug and his cape was free! ...as well as had a slightly larger hole than intended, but free nonetheless. He wrapped up the cloak and pricked his ears up to try and find the nearest running water. Surely there had to have been someone this far out, right? Robotnik may have taken over the world until recently but there must’ve been parts that must’ve laid unperturbed. And if there were, they would’ve planted themselves by a nearby (and hopefully clean) water source.

 

Once he was able to pinpoint in a direction, he started walking again, wondering if he should abandon the shirt he was wearing already. It just screamed ‘rob me I’m a nobleman of some sort so I must be rich!’ Then again, he didn’t exactly bring any money with him. He didn’t want to leave some sort of trail that just ended up with King Maximilian sending his guards and dragging him back home.

 

He took a deep breath as he made his way to the nearest river. At least he hoped it was a river. Actually, what he really hoped was that he somehow didn’t go in a giant circle and ended back in Knothole, but that was unlikely. The air was much clearer than it is over by his previous living arrangement. Sure, the air there was also clear and definitely wasn’t polluted like Robotropolis, but the air in this forest honestly reminded him of his time back on Angel Island.

 

He would’ve grabbed a plane and flew himself straight there, but he only knew the basics and he was certain that Colonel Sommersby would’ve alerted his father if he went straight to the Compound. So Angel Island wasn’t a great idea. But he was alright with that! He was suited more for adventure and exploration anyways. Though he was a bit curious as to how far he’ll actually go. Would he stop once he reached the ocean or find a boat and just travel beyond that?

 

The thought of that was….actually exhilarating! Like the possibilities were endless! He could be anyone, do anything, live his own life and not be a prince!

 

His heart leapt as he finally found a river! A shallow one, a creek if anything, but it was still a start! He spotted a log from a fell tree, a convenience to get across the water. Probably a stupid idea to use it to cross, but so would running away, one might think as he climbed aboard. “Seems steady,” he noted, “slippery, but sturdy. I just have to watch my footing and not slip.”

 

He steadily walked forward, keeping one arm out to keep his balance on the makeshift bridge, the other keeping the wrapped up cape close to his side. He was certain that he could at least sell the cape for something.  _ “Maybe I could join a circus,” _ he thought, nearly laughing at the image that sprang to mind. The mental image of him in jester clothing performing in front of his father seemed fitting given one of his last experiences with him.

 

As he neared the other side of the bridge, he spotted a squirrel starting to pass by a  with a basket of some sort. “Excuse me! Miss!” he called over, waving over to her. “I just had a few...” he trailed off as he was struck by her appearance. Sure there were some beautiful girls back in Knothole, but something about her just...struck him.

 

The way her dark brown hair cascaded past her shoulders, the way the sun sparkled in her light green eyes, the way her face was twisted into confusion-

 

Wait, confusion?

 

Elias felt his face flush as he realized he was not only staring but he probably looking like he was looking like a fish with how his jaw just fell while looking at her. “I-I am so sorry, m’lady- ma’am! I-I didn’t mean to be staring like that!” he stammered, trying to backpedal as he took a step back on the log. Unfortunately, his footing and balancing from his sudden movement as well as the slick log he was standing on top of, caused him to fall straight onto his backside in the shallow ends of the creek.

 

“Well...that...could’ve gone better,” he groaned, pushing himself up and grimacing. Yeah, there was mud stuck to him and while he didn’t mind getting dirty, he still didn’t like mud getting stuck in his fur. He contemplated on just diving straight into the creek and see if it was deep enough to submerge himself in for a few hours when he heard something strange. Well, maybe not strange, it just seemed surreal to him.

He turned to the woman who was covering her mouth at a failed attempt of keeping her giggling to herself. It definitely became more apparent that it was failing as she turned away as laughter came spilling out of her and even Elias couldn’t help but laugh a little with her. After the last few weeks if not month or two, he didn’t realize that he hasn’t laughed this hard in ages! And from the sound of it, neither did the young woman.

 

As their laughter died down, the woman set aside the basket and offered a hand to Elias, who gladly accepted the help up to his feet. “I-I’m sorry for laughing like that-”

 

“Well if I wasn’t staring-”

 

“I should’ve at least said something-”

 

The two stared at each other before giggling. Gods, he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush with how they were acting, before the woman shook her head and dried her dirty hands on her apron and went to retrieve her basket of laundry. It was then that Elias had noticed that she was pregnant and felt any slim chance he had before were gone. “I, uh, I should get going,” she said starting to bend down to get the basket.

 

He rolled his sleeves up and picked up the basket, being mindful of the mud that was still on him. “Ma’am, allow me. I was actually hoping you or someone could show me to the nearest town,” he explained as the squirrel stood back up and held out her hands. He looked confused as he handed the basket off to her.

 

“While I appreciate you picking up the basket, I can still carry it,” she stated as she started walking off. Elias stared after her, confused on if he should follow or not before she looked back at him. “Are you coming or not? Feral Forest is this way!” she called back towards him, the prince quickly catching up to her. 

 

As they started walking together, he couldn’t help but ask himself if this was the new start he was looking for.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I actually got a beta-reader (AlcyoneSong) to help look over the chapter and add a few details here and there. I....actually don't know if that makes them a co-creator or not. Might have to change this depending on the responsefor that The only other reason why this took so long was because the muse for Elias kinda decided to go hop around to do other stuff. Gotta love it when that happens.

“I should’ve been more straightforward on that,” she remarked as they fell into step together. “I’m Megan, or Meg as my friends call me.”

 

“Well, Megan, I’m Eli-” he started to introduce himself before stopping himself. “Just Eli.” He couldn’t risk giving his full name, what if someone heard or there were already word of him running away from the castle? He just had to go with that for now.

 

“Well, Just Eli,” Megan teased, “what brings you out here in our neck of the woods?”

 

“Was that a pun?” he grinned.

 

“Maybe,” she laughed.

 

Source, his heart was hurting! Whoever the man was, he was lucky to have her, even if he only knew her for a brief time. 

 

“But still that doesn’t answer my question,” she grinned. 

 

“Oh, uh, just... _traveling_ ,” he replied, quickly averting his gaze.

 

The path Megan took, wound its way along the stream which bubbled and gurgled over shining rocks and past large boulders covered with moss.  Ferns sheltered in the shadows of a small waterfall which cascaded into a clear pool where fishes darted and shimmered among grasses that bent low, with the flow of the current. The leaves were starting to change, some had begun to fall creating a floating kaleidoscope of color that changed over the surface of the water.  Dried grasses and reeds clung to the deeper areas of the pool.  

 

Elias wondered if he should at least attempt to wash the mud off of himself, but he also knew that it would be rude to leave his companion waiting just so he could clean up. Then, he noticed the burrs caught in the fabric of his cloak and frowned.  So much for royal finery out here in the wilderness, it would have to wait. Finding a village, a town, some sort of civilization was the priority, until now, the rest would have to wait.

 

“So, this is the Feral Forest; the name doesn’t exactly sound promising or _safe_...” he remarked, as he started picking at the stubborn burrs.

 

Megan hummed at that. “Well, this was the home for some feral nations.  I recall rabbit warrens, badger sets, and the occasional wolf pack, but they actually migrated to the southern lands earlier than usual, I guess they wanted a head start considering Robotnik’s forces camped out near the border.”

 

“Ferals? Aren't they just a myth?” Elias asked incredulously. Sure there were mobinis, like Flickys and pets like Muttski, but could there actually be people that rejected that step in evolution? Savages as his father probably would call them?

 

Megan waved it off as she answered, “of course _you_ would have problems believing in them!! Robotnik probably rounded them up next after the king got overthrown.” She turned to face him with a solemn expression, the prince nearly tripping over himself when they stopped walking. “Though there are a few; we just have to promise all our firstborns to the more vicious groups to make sure that they don't maul us to death when they return every spring.”

 

The two stared into each other's eyes, Elias felt afraid to look away, he was caught in the light of her sparkling spring green eyes. He noticed how they reminded him of new buds and young leaves just after the final frost had left and the days became warm.  They were the halcyon days of his childhood, and he felt as if he could stare into her eyes for eternity.. He was snapped back to reality when she winked and smirked at him.

 

She was joking of course. _Right?_

 

“You’re joking right?” 

 

“Well, the ‘giving up the firstborn’ part yes, but not the Ferals,” she replied as she turned her eyes back to the path. “Or Robotnik…” she added bitterly. The dark emotions flickered across her face briefly before Elias could see that warm smile again. “Well first thing once we reach Feral Forest is getting you a new outfit.”

 

He knew that was a given due to his situation, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out, “what’s wrong with what I'm wearing?”

 

Megan gave him a look that said, ‘you’re joking right?’ as she silently reached up and pinched the soft fabric of his shirt and felt it under her finger tips. “You’re wearing silk; unless you plan on freezing to death by the end of the week, you need wool.” She let go of the material as she started walking again. “Something tells me that you don't do much traveling.”

 

Elias’s cheeks turned red from the accurate statement she gave about how much experience in traveling he did as well as kicking himself. Of course he would forget to pack warmer clothes! But of course that was his fault in his haste to escape in the dead of night. “My, uh, family have been a bit overprotective as of late. Used to do a lot more exploring when I was a boy.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“No really!” he insisted. “One of the places I loved exploring was this one area of the Floating Island were these mushrooms everywhere! You could bounce around everywhere on the caps! And some nearly as tall as that tree over there!” He remembered that trip vividly because of the heart attack he nearly gave the unfortunate Brotherhood member that was tasked with watching him that day; the poor echidna turned around for one second and the next thing he saw was a seven year old Elias bouncing around on mushrooms without a care in the world. Of course, he just had to explain how he broke his arm to the other members by the end of that trip.

 

He suppressed a few giggles at the memory that bubbled up; he nearly forgot the look on one of his caretakers’ face when he saw the young squirrel bouncing along. As he glanced over at Megan, his heart swelled at the look of curiosity (and was that admiration?) that she gave him.

 

“You were on the Floating Island? But…how on Mobius did you get up there?” she asked, the ex-prince shrugging.

 

“Oh, I’m part flying squirrel, I got it from my father’s side of the family! One day, I was just on the ground and then a great big gust of wind blew me straight into the sky and straight to the island,” he explained, acting nonchalantly like it was just everyday knowledge. He held the look, enjoying the look of awe and bewilderment that Megan had on her face for a solid three seconds before playfully winking at her.

 

“You’re joking, right?” she asked as Elias continued on ahead. “Eli, please tell me that you’re joking.”

 

“Oh well, the flying squirrel part, I’m pretty positive that was a joke, but I did live up on the Floating Island for most of my life until quite recently!” he laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

 

Megan caught up to him, adjusting the basket in her arms as she looked at him in confusion. “So how did you end up there?” she quietly asked.

 

He nearly tripped over himself, his heart practically stopping at the question. What could he even say? He couldn’t tell the truth because that’ll lead into more questions like ‘why was his mother and him evacuated to Angel Island, when did this happen,’ and probably loads more that he didn’t want to answer.

 

Megan’s voice softened as she asked, “Eli?”

 

“I...don’t recall,” he answered, shrugging. “Too young to remember, unfortunately.”

 

“But how did you get down from there? Why would you want to leave?” she asked, Elias mentally kicking himself. Of course she would ask that and how was he going to answer that??

 

“Oh, uh,” he started to say, his brain scrambling for an answer. What would cause Eli the traveler to leave the Floating Island based on what he already slipped out already? “My….family got word that there were relatives living on the surface and thought it would be best that I would get to know them.” It wasn’t a _lie_ per se, but it wasn’t the _whole_ truth. He didn’t even know he had a sister or that his father was still alive until Geoffrey and his men came up to collect him.  Geoffrey, hmmm, yeah, he elected to _omit those details_ , and until he got to know Megan and the people here a bit more, maybe keeping things vague would be a good idea. 

 

“I see…” Megan replied, her gaze resting on the basket of laundry in her arms. Her ears perked up as she looked up the path ahead. Elias’ ears swiveled up as well as he caught the sound, a voice calling towards them. He looked over at his traveling companion as she sighed in playful annoyance, catching a look of recognition lighting up in her eyes. “That would be my dad. He’s a worrywart sometimes.”

 

“Your…dad?” he repeated as Megan continued on towards the voice. He noticed that the path they were following was becoming more worn. Perhaps this was the way people walked to leave or enter the village. “I suppose that means that we’re close to Feral Forest?”

 

The grin on her face made his heart flip in his chest. She moved some of the low branches out of the way of the well-worn path to reveal a few wooden buildings close by and a wider path that he presumed lead into the village center. He could see a few far off buildings making him wonder how large it really was.  “More like we’ve reached it.” 

 

“Welcome to Feral Forest, Eli.”


End file.
